The present invention generally pertains to materials that deleteriously affect members of a target species and is particularly directed to selection of test species as well as to identifying, manufacturing, testing and using such materials.
It has been known to identify components of members of test species that deleteriously affect members of a target species by a method including the steps of:
(a) separating at least one member of each of a plurality of test species into a plurality of components; PA1 (b) exposing at least some of said separated components of said member(s) of the test species separately to members of the target species; and PA1 (c) examining said exposures to determine for said identification whether members of the target species have been deleteriously affected by said exposures. PA1 (a) separating at least one member of a test species into a plurality of components; PA1 (b) exposing at least some of said separated components of said member(s) of the test species separately to members of the target species, wherein the target species is a symbiont of an adjoiner species; PA1 (c) examining said exposures to determine for said identification whether members of the target species have been deleteriously affected by said exposures; and PA1 (d) selecting the test species from among test species that are attached or internal to a member of the adjoiner species whom has not reacted to the target species as adversely as other members of the adjoiner species.
This method has been conducted to identify materials that are deleterious to a target species that is a symbiont of an adjoiner species, such as a parasite of the adjoiner species. Although such identification method has been practiced with test species that are symbionts or traditional food sources of the adjoiner species, it is believed that such symbiotic relationship and such food-source relationship between the test species and the adjoiner species have been merely incidental to broad screenings of a plurality of different test species based upon their chemical compositions rather than an intentional aspect of the method. A food source includes plants and animals and secretions and waste products therefrom, such as honey, pollen, sap, milk, feces and urine.
Symbiotic relationships between different species include (a) a parasitic relationship, wherein one species benefits from the relationship and the other species is harmed by the relationship; (b) mutualism, wherein both species benefit from the relationship; (c) commensalism, wherein one species benefits from the relationship and the other species is unaffected by the relationship; and (d) amensalism, wherein one species is harmed by the relationship and the other species is unaffected by the relationship.